


Leaper’s Fatigue

by paranoidangel



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of a leap and Sam's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaper’s Fatigue

"I'm so tired, Al." Sam sighed as he fell onto his bed.

"You did just spend all night making sure Scott and Billy didn't commit that robbery."

Sam shook his head. "No, I mean I'm tired of being in other people's lives, of not being able to go home."

Al didn't reply, so after a while Sam opened an eye. Al looked down at him with sympathy and guilt in his expression.

Upon realising he was being observed, Al said, "If there was something I could do..."

But they both knew there wasn't and Sam leaped as he fell asleep.


End file.
